Have Faith in Me
by WalkingonFirex
Summary: A night of passion between the Smosh boys and a stranger results in something unexpected and before they know it, the boys are left to raise a baby girl. Ian couldn't be happier, but Anthony is less than enthused. He must learn to live with this new lifestyle and feelings between himself and Ian that have been brewing for years. Parent!Ianthony & Marhinki and Jovencorn.
1. Prologue

Prologue:

** Welcome to my new story! This is a parent!Ianthony fic, so if you have a problem with either Ian and Anthony being portrayed as fathers OR as Ian and Anthony being gay, you may need to click away. **

A bright, streaming light awakened Ian Hecox one morning in mid-January. His eyes blinked over and over, annoyed at not only the sun for awaking him from his deep sleep, but also at the heavy weight slung over his shoulder. He realized then that the heavy weight was someone's arm. He frowned, hot and sticky and unable to move. Opening his eyes again, he registered that he was not in his bedroom, but in fact, his best friend, Anthony's. This wasn't the first time that this had happened, but it _was, _on the other hand, the first time he'd awakened in Anthony Padilla's bed _naked_.

_Shit_, Ian thought to himself, _fuck me, if this isn't a fan fiction come true._

Thankfully for Ian, there just so happened to be a sleeping _female_ brunette on his right side.

Sighing in relief, Ian looked to get out of the bed. The only real problem was that Anthony was holding him in place, fast asleep.

_Must you? _Ian thought, throwing the blanket and sheets off of himself and his bedmates in an attempt to exit the bed. Once he was in his own room, showered and dressed, he could try to rack his brain to figure out just what the hell happened the night before. But not before then.

Moving forward proved difficult when he became aware of the fact that his ass stung. This could mean one of two things: either the sleeping chick was a freak or…

Ian shook his head. There wasn't time to get excited about what probably didn't happen.

_She probably just shoved her fingers up there_, Ian relayed to himself, _besides, you gotta get out of here_.

Ignoring the pain in his lower region, he slid himself forward, gingerly tossing his best friends' arm off of his abdomen. Ian rolled forward, inching toward the end of the bed. He was almost there.

That is, until the stupid chick decided to turn over, in the process kicking Ian in the head.

His entire body flipped off of the bed and he hit the carpet with a thud.

"Wha-?" Ian heard from the bed.

_Fuck_, he thought to himself, hearing Anthony's confusion. He climbed to his feet and grabbed the blanket, wrapping it around his waist.

"Hey, Anthony!" he exclaimed, "beautiful morning, huh?

Anthony blinked before sitting up and yawning. "What the hell are you doing?"

Ian shrugged. "I…Well, it was pretty and-"

"Wait," Anthony interjected, glancing over at the sleeping girl beside him. "Who's this? Ian, why'd you fuck a chick in my bed?"

Ian shrugged. "Is that what happened?"

"You mean, you don't know?" Anthony asked waking up.

Ian shook his head. "Afraid not."

Anthony sighed. "Well, I have a headache, you're naked…I think, and there's a chick in my bed that you didn't bang and I don't remember banging so I'm guessing we got drunk at the club last night and one of us brought her home."

Ian shrugged. "Sounds right to me. But which one of us did her? And how far did we go?"

Anthony gave him a confused gaze.

Suddenly, the two heard a yawn. Looking over at her, Ian noticed that she was sitting up, sheet wrapped around herself. She had long, _long_ chestnut brown hair and bright blue eyes that gave Ian's a run for their money. She was obviously short, probably around 5'4 and _very_ curvy.

Anthony glanced over at Ian before turning his attention toward her. "Forgive me, but…who are you?"

She gave him a hard look. "I'm Kara…We met at the club last night."

He gave her a blank expression.

"You really don't remember me, do you?" she asked.

He shook his head, glimpsing at Ian.

She sighed. "I was with with my friends and you two approached me. You both wanted me so I suggested we come back here and we…," she trailed off, eyes darting from one man to the other.

"We what?" Anthony asked, pulling the sheets securely around his waist.

She grinned. "We had a threesome."

J**ust a head's up, Kalel and Melanie will NOT be in this story so as to not offend anyone. If you like it, let me know! If you don't, tell me! This will be WAY less heavy than Hollow lol. Rating MAY change to M in the future. Updates should be soon, we'll see. And yes, it IS named for the A Day to Remember song! Thanks! :)**


	2. Oh, Baby!

**Just to clarify, this story is set in present time and Ian and Anthony **_**are**_** doing Smosh and Smosh Games. The Smosh Games HQ is still in LA so Ian and Anthony still have to fly to get there, but they also still live at the Smosh house in Sacramento. And again, no Melanie or Kalel in this story. No need to offend Ian, Anthony, Kalel, Melanie, or any of their fans! :)**

"What's today?" Ian asked, looking up from his laptop at Anthony.

Anthony was perched cross-legged on their sofa playing Zelda: Twilight Princess on their Wii. Sure it was an older game, but Anthony was especially fond of this one. He shrugged, pulling his iPhone out of his pocket. "April 16."

"Thanks," Ian replied, tapping it into Domino's website. He and Anthony had long ago decided that they were hungry, but were far too lazy to get dressed, get into a car, and drive to the restaurant. Instead, Ian was ordering from the internet. He didn't even feel like talking to anyone on the phone.

"You get pepperoni?" Anthony asked, sliding his phone back into his cutoff skinny jeans' front pocket.

"Duh," Ian replied.

_Of course I did, _Ian thought to himself, _it's your favorite kind._

Ian clicked to send the order and then shut his laptop, ambling over to sit beside his best friend.

"You started over," Ian stated.

Anthony nodded. "Yeah, I wanted to just play the whole thing all over again. I'm at the part with the cat."

Ian watched as a towns-lady's lost cat darted after the fish Link had caught. He and Anthony both burst out laughing.

"Dumbass cat," Ian chuckled, shaking his head.

Anthony stopped laughing, directing Link toward a shop.

Checking his phone, Ian saw that he had a new text. It was from Mari.

"Mari wants to know if it's still cool if she and Sohinki come down for the weekend?" His eyes locked with Anthony's.

"Yep," Anthony replied. Then he paused the game, smirking and dropping his voice low. "Unless you've got a hot girl coming over."

Ian blushed at Anthony's tone and looked down. "Afraid not. The last time I had a girl over was…," he immediately trailed off. The two of them hadn't spoken about what had happened with Kara the club chick in over a year. It was too embarrassing for either one of them to even speak about.

"Oh," Anthony replied, unpausing the game and diverting his eyes to the television. "Sorry, man."

_Great Ian_, _you just had to bring _that_ up._

Ian decided to turn the attention away from himself. "What about Alyssa? Is she coming over?"

Anthony grinned, his rosy cheeks turning pinker and his dimples became more prominent. "Nah, she's going away with a couple of her friends. But we should see her next week, I think."

Alyssa was tall, thin, had light brown hair and brown eyes…and Anthony was currently crazy about her.

Needless to say, Ian was not.

Abruptly, the doorbell rang. Ian shot Anthony a confused glance, as he had literally _just_ ordered their pizza.

"That can't be the pizza guy," Anthony observed, "you just ordered it." Ian nodded. "I know, dude." Then shooting a smirk at Anthony he said, "maybe it's Alyssa." As Anthony blushed, Ian hopped off of the couch.

The doorbell rang again and Ian frowned. "I'm coming! Jesus!"

Ian flung the door open. "That was really qui-" He trailed off when he saw that it was _not_ the pizza guy.

Standing on the door step of the Smosh house was Kara, the club chick. However, Ian barely recognized her as her appearance had done a complete three-sixty. Her once long, shiny brown hair was dingy and thrown together into a loose ponytail, flyaways hanging around her face, which was completely free of makeup. Purple bags hung under her once sparkling blue eyes. In place of her trendy clothes he had last seen her in were a light gray T-shirt, pink sweatpants, and white Nikes. Her expensive Vera Wang shoulder bag had also been replaced by what looked to be a diaper bag. But the most shocking thing of all was what was on her left hip.

A baby girl.

The girl's hair was long, from what Ian could tell, and dark brown. It was done up in two tight pigtails. Her skin was fair, but she had very pink cheeks. She was clad in a purple sweater, baby jeans, and white sneakers. She didn't exactly look happy, either. In fact, she looked a bit…_sad_, Ian concluded.

"H-hi Kara," Ian stammered, "can I help you?"

The short brunette stepped in the door without saying a word. She sat the pink plaid diaper bag on the grimy gray carpet of the living room and then sat the baby down, too. To Ian's surprise, the baby didn't so much as bat an eye. He glanced over at Anthony, who had paused his game and sat in stunned silence. Anthony shot him a confused glance and Ian could only shoot one right back.

Ian bit his lip. "Uh…It's nice to see you again," he tried.

Kara turned toward him frowning and heaved a sigh. "I wish I wasn't here. I shouldn't be, really. But it's _your _dumbass' fault that I am."

Anthony furrowed his brow, puzzled. "What do you mean?"

She all but glared at him. "Are you kidding me right now? I come in fifteen months after we all slept together _with_ a baby and you want to know _why_?"

At first, Ian was still perplexed, but after a moment of registering the information that Kara was telling him, it finally clicked.

_I'm a dad_.

Anthony swallowed hard, remaining silent.

"So…," Ian trailed off, "so one of us got you pregnant?"

She nodded. "Yes, you did. In January. In early May, I found out I was pregnant and it was too late for me to get an abortion, so I had to keep her-"

"Wait-" Anthony interjected, "you didn't know for _four months_?"

She nodded. "That's bullshit," he spat, "how could you _not_ know?"

This time, she _did_ glare at him. "I just didn't, idiot. In fact, it isn't uncommon for some women to find out late. If they have no reason to believe they are pregnant, it's easy for them to miss the symptoms."

Anthony shut up.

"_Anyway_," Kara went on, "for the last six months, I've been taking care of her and I'm in my first year of grad school now. I can't afford her, nor do I have the time to care for her. You guys have money and plenty of free time. And besides, whichever of the two of you that got me pregnant was too stupid to wear a condom and that's not my fault-"

"Just what are you suggesting?" Ian interrupted.

Her blank eyes shifted to him, a deadpan expression on her face. "It _means_ that I'm done. She's yours now." Without looking back, she began to head toward the door.

Ian and Anthony shared a shock glance before Ian protested again. "You can't just leave her here! We…We don't know how to be parents! And more importantly, how do we _know_ she's one of ours?"

Gritting her teeth, Kara turned around, her ponytail flipping over her shoulder. "I'm no whore. She's either yours or Anthony's and that's up for you guys to decide." She continued to walk toward the door. "Oh…By the way, her name's Audrina Iris. You can pick her last name. I don't give a shit anymore."

With that, Kara slammed the door and left her baby with Smosh.


	3. She's Not Ours!

Ian's jaw was on the floor when he glanced up at Anthony, who seemed a little unfazed at what had just transpired.

"Uh…dude," Ian tried, clearing his throat.

"Yeah?" Anthony asked coolly.

Ian frowned. "That…Kara just left her kid here."

Anthony nodded. "Yeah."

"And you're fine with it?" Ian asked, furrowing his brow.

His best friend shrugged. "Well, she'll be back in a few hours."

"What if she doesn't?"

"She will," Anthony replied.

Ian sighed. "Suppose she doesn't?"

Anthony didn't answer. He merely sat back down on their sofa, unpausing his game and settling back into his previous routine.

Dumbfounded, Ian glanced down at the baby. Her big blue eyes were staring up at him sadly.

"Amazing," Ian murmured.

"What?" Anthony asked, eyes still glued to the screen.

Ian kneeled down in front of the baby girl. "She hasn't cried since she got here…and her mom just left her. With strangers!"

Again, Anthony did not reply.

Ian glimpsed at her again, noticing how her eyes bore directly into his. When she blinked, he noticed her long brown eyelashes. She was a beautiful little girl, that was for sure.

"You think maybe…," Ian trailed off, coughing, "maybe she actually _is_ one of ours?"

Anthony's jaw tightened. "Don't say that, Ian. You know she isn't."

Ian stood up. "But you said yourself that you don't know what happened that night. And let's just face it, Anthony, _both_ of us woke up in that bed with her. It could've been either of us. And the dates match up perfectly."

Anthony shook his head. "No dude, that isn't possible. Look, I doubt anything even happened that night."

Ian swallowed hard. "Anthony, I woke up with ass pain. And I don't think it was from a girl."

Anthony glared at him before throwing the controller down. "Don't. Even. Fucking. Talk. Like. That," he said angrily through gritted teeth.

Before Ian could reply, the doorbell rang again. Anthony gave him a smug grin before prancing over to the door.

He threw it open, spitting, "now take your damn-" but he stopped short. Opening it all the way, he revealed their normal pizza guy, Brock.

Brock was a really tall, burly guy with dark hair and eyes. He was also always high from his constant Marijuana use. How he kept a job was beyond the Smosh boys.

"Take my what?" Brock asked, eyes glassy.

"N-never mind," Anthony stuttered, reaching into his pocket for a tip.

"Hey!" Brock exclaimed, "who's that?!" He pointed to the little girl on their floor.

Anthony shoved five bucks into his hands, snatched the pizza away from him, and then shut the door.

Ian chuckled, giving Anthony a smug grin of his own. "Yeah Anthony, who _is _that?"

Anthony rolled his eyes, slamming the pizza boxes onto the table. "Just fucking eat."

Ian cleared his throat. "Uh-uh, Anthony. There's a _child_ in the room."

Ignoring Ian, Anthony threw a cabinet door open and grabbed two plates, flinging them onto the table. Thankfully, they were plastic.

Ian turned his attention to the blue-eyed girl on the floor. "I wonder if she's yours or mine?" he asked, inspecting her.

Anthony swung his head over to where Ian was hunched over. "Shut up, man. Don't even entertain the idea!"

The blue-eyed man paid no attention to Anthony's statement. "Audrina's your name, right?" he asked the child, "Audrina Iris. That's kinda long, huh?"

The little girl watched him intently, but didn't smile.

Ian went on, "you must be scared, right? I mean, your mommy just left you with two guys you don't even know and barely left you with any of your stuff. I'm sorry, Audrina."

Anthony rolled his eyes again, chewing crossly on a cheesy slice of pepperoni pizza. But he didn't turn his head away from Ian and Audrina.

"Audrina Iris…hmm," Ian said, rubbing his bearded chin. "That's quite a name, very pretty, if I do say so myself. My name's Ian. Ian Andrew Hecox. If you could talk, you could call me Ian." He looked over at Anthony who had taken a break from chewing. "And that guy over there," he pointed to Anthony, "is my best friend, Anthony. Daniel Anthony Padilla. Padilla like quesadilla. But like you know what that is so…if you could talk, you'd just call him Anthony."

Anthony was thankful that Ian wasn't looking at him because he smiled. But just a tad bit.

Ian kept talking to her. "Audrina Iris is quite the mouthful, huh? And so is Audrina. Why don't we call you Audrey…or maybe Audie?"

"Audrey."

Ian looked up, surprised to hear Anthony's voice. "What?"

"We…you should call her Audrey. Audie just makes it sound like you're calling her odd. That isn't cool," Anthony said, staring at the floor.

Ian smiled softly. "Audrey it is, then." He looked down once more before kneeling down and putting his arms up. "You wanna come to me?"

Audrina mirrored Ian's actions and he smiled. "Okay, then." He picked her up and her tiny hands gripped his shirt.

At that moment, Anthony _knew_ he was fucked.

"Are you not gonna eat?" Anthony asked in an attempt to lighten the mood.

Ian shrugged. "Yeah…but what about," he stopped to tickle Audrina, "Audrey?"

Anthony frowned. "Can't she eat pizza?"

"No!" Ian laughed, "she barely has any teeth! And besides, she can sit up by herself and that's it. We'll have to feed her."

Anthony raised an eyebrow. "You mean _you'll_ have to feed her?"

Ian sighed. "Look Anthony, we don't know whether she's mine or yours. So, right now, she's _ours_. She's _our_ responsibility and we'll care for her _together_."

Anthony threw his half-eaten pizza slice onto his plate. "I can't believe you're doing this, man. She's. Not. Our. Kid. Okay? Just because some bitch waltzes in and says that she is, doesn't make her ours!"

"Maybe," Ian said softly, "but we _did_ both sleep with her fifteen months ago. And she says that Audrey's six months old," he began to play absentmindedly with the little girl's braids. "So, it matches up. More importantly, she kinda looks like us."

Anthony snorted. "We can't _both_ be the dad, idiot."

"No," Ian replied, "but look, Anthony. She's got pink cheeks and dimples like you and blue eyes like me and brown hair like both of us. And just look at how sad she is, Ant," Ian said solemnly. "She hasn't smiled since she got here. It's obvious that Kara didn't give two shits about her. In all honesty, Anthony, _we're_ all she has. And that makes her ours."

Anthony swallowed hard, glaring at his best friend. "Well, I guess you're gonna do it by yourself."

"Ant…," Ian pleaded, gripping Audrina to his side.

Without a reply, Anthony disappeared into his own bedroom, slamming the door as hard as he could.

**Sorry it's been a while since I updated. I had a hella lot of schoolwork to do this week. But I'm back and I really hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. And don't worry, I know it isn't too slashy yet, but it **_**will**_** be soon. Just be patient. Thanks for reading, everyone! **

** -Kalina C:**


	4. Oops!

"Are you coming, Anthony?" Ian yelled to Anthony, throwing Audrina's diaper bag over his shoulder.

Anthony fumbled out of his room, frowning. "Coming where?"

Ian picked up Audrina and placed her on his hip. "To Babies'R'Us."

Anthony frowned. "Babies'Ru'Us? Fuck no."

Ian smiled slightly. "Look, it's either you come with me or you stay here with Audrina. Your choice, man."

"Why don't _I _just stay here and _you_ take Audrina with you?" Anthony asked, folding his arms over his chest.

"Be_cause_," Ian explained, "I have a really long list and I can't watch Audrina _and_ shop at the same time. If you come, you can put stuff into the buggy and I'll watch her. If you stay here, you'll have to watch her alone."

Anthony sighed. "And why should I agree with anything at all you say?"

Ian grinned. "Because I'm your best friend and you _love_ me."

Anthony gritted his teeth, defeated. He sighed before sliding his black Converse onto his feet. "Okay fine, you douche. But it's just to get you off of my back. I know you'll persist until I agree."

"And you love me," Ian chuckled.

"Yeah," Anthony replied, "whatever. I love you."

As Ian opened the door, his heart fluttered a little. Anthony had, after all, just said that he loved him.

_You're taking this _way_ out of context_, Ian thought to himself. _Just focus on the baby, idiot._

"Hey!" Anthony exclaimed, chasing after Ian.

Ian stopped, turning around. "Huh?"

Anthony shut the door. "What are we supposed to take her in?"

"What do you mean?" Ian asked, frowning.

"I _mean_," Anthony said, "that we don't have a carseat. Nor do our cars have four doors."

Ian sighed and looked down. To his utter surprise, there on the sidewalk sat a baby's carseat. He looked up at Anthony, who was hiding a grin.

"I guess Kara didn't want to lug it into the house."

Ian lifted Audrina into the child seat of their shopping cart. He frowned slightly at how apathetic she still looked. He looked up at Anthony to see that was frowning, too, hands jammed in his pockets.

_Anthony will come around,_ Ian thought to himself, _I just really need to figure out what's wrong with Audrina._

"What do we have to get?" Anthony grumbled, snapping Ian out of his thoughts.

"A lot of stuff," Ian replied, "so we're probably gonna need two buggies.

Anthony sighed, but he turned around headed back toward the front of the store to get another one.

Ian smiled to himself before he let his eyes trail back to the baby girl in front of him. "I'm sorry he hasn't been very nice to you. He's just confused…and scared. Pretty soon, he'll come around, I promise. You're gonna like living with us."

To his dismay, Audrina never smiled, she only watched him intently.

_What the hell does this mean? _He asked himself. It looked like he needed to buy a parenting book.

He scribbled _parenting book_ onto his über long list as Anthony returned with another shopping cart.

"All right, fucker," Anthony sighed, "what's first on the list?"

Ian gave Anthony a dirty look. "Don't use the F word in front of Audrey."

Anthony rolled his eyes. "Stop being such a _daddy, _Ian."

Ian looked down at his feet and muttered, "diapers. Lots of diapers."

The taller man strolled over with his buggy to where a huge supply of different diapers were. He picked up a box of Luvs and Ian shook his head.

Anthony frowned. "Why?"

"Be_cause_," Ian replied, "Luvs are plastic-y. We want Huggies." He pointed to the red packages.

Sighing, Anthony grabbed a box and threw it into the cart. "How do you know so much about diapers, anyway?"

Ian shrugged. "I have little cousins, dude. And we're gonna need a lot more than that."

Surprisingly, Anthony grabbed an armload of diaper packages and dropped them into the cart with no complaint.

Ian smiled, eyes drifting back to the list. "Food, clothes, toys, wipes, cream, a crib, a stroller, bows, books-"

"Hold on!" Anthony exclaimed, "can we afford all of this shit?"

"Language!" Ian snapped, "and yes, we can. We have to, for Audrey's sake."

Anthony opened his mouth to retort, but he was interrupted by a woman who appeared to be in her late forties or perhaps early fifties. Her hair was frosted blond and in a stylish bob. She was clad in what appeared to be an expensive pink sweatsuit and clean white Nikes. She wore a _huge_ diamond ring and gold band on her left hand and had snow white sunglasses perched on her head; the epitome of a California housewife.

"Excuse me," she said, smiling at Ian, "I know this probably sounds strange, but you're such a cute family!"

Anthony's head snapped toward her and he frowned, but Ian beamed immediately. Before Anthony could clear up the benighted woman's delusions, Ian had exclaimed, "thank you!"

"How long have you been together?" she asked, quizzically.

"We're not-" Anthony went to say, but was interrupted by Ian's quick exclaim.

"About ten years! But we've known each other longer," he smiled largely at Anthony who only glared back.

The woman then turned her attention to Audrina, who had been watching intently. She grinned down at her and said, "she's beautiful! How old is…What's her name, dear?"

"This is Audrina Iris Hecox-Padilla," Ian replied. "And she's six months." He grinned, playing absentmindedly with one of her pigtails.

She smiled, turning back to Ian. "She's absolutely precious! Now, I stopped to ask you an important question, actually. My son is also gay and he and his partner want to have a child, too. What process did you two choose? He's been debating between adoption and a surrogate."

Ian shot Anthony an amused glance. "Well, we opted for a surrogate. Adoption takes a long time. Although, I will say that there are millions of children that need homes. It's whatever works for your son, ma'am."

She took one last look at Audrina before saying, "well, I must be going. But thank you so much for your help. My daughter's son's birthday is this week and I need to find him a gift. You have such a beautiful family."

"Thank you," Ian replied, "have a nice day!"

Once the crazy woman was out of earshot, Anthony attacked Ian. "What the _hell_ was that, Ian?"

Ian chuckled. "She thought we were gay and it was funny so I played along."

Anthony glared at him. "Dude, _I _have a girlfriend."

Ian shrugged. "I know. Chill out, man. It was just a joke. And besides, what else are people supposed to think? Roommates raising a kid together? It doesn't add up, dude."

The taller man rolled his eyes. "Exactly. Everyone's gonna assume we're gay. And what's that gonna do to Smosh?!"

Ian sighed, tossing a package of pacifiers into the buggy. "Absolutely nothing. No one around here gives a crap about Smosh. And anyone who does knows us well enough to know that we aren't gay. So please, chill out."

"All right," Anthony breathed in defeat, "but don't _ever_ say we're a couple again, Ian. That was…wrong."

Admittedly, Ian felt a small pang of sadness at Anthony's words, but he ignored them. Instead, he studied a packet of bottles. "Would being with me really be _that_ bad?"

Anthony sighed. "That's…that's not what I meant, Ian, and you know it."

"Yeah," Ian lied, "I know. Just…forget it. I won't say anything else that makes us seem_ gay_. Let's just finish up here, okay?"

Anthony could tell that he'd upset Ian, but like his best friend, he decided not to press it any further. "Okay."

Ian wouldn't tell Anthony that he wished desperately for Anthony to want to be with him. Instead, he'd continue buying things for Audrina and pretending to be happy for Anthony and Alyssa.

**HELLO. WOW. It's been a while, huh? Please don't condemn me. It's just school. I'm a senior, don't forget that. And as much as I LOVEEEEEE Ianthony and writing, it's difficult to find the time to just sit down and write lately. But don't fret. I **_**love**_** this story and don't plan on abandoning it. Thanks for all of the support I've gotten so far. It makes me really happy that people are enjoying this. And I know we haven't had much slash yet, but be patient. It's coming…slowly but steadily. An update should come sometime this week! **

** -Kalina C:**


	5. Yuck!

"It's…nice."

"Shut the fuck up, Ian. It's shit and you know it."

"Anth-"

"It's shit, Ian. Admit it." Anthony tossed his screwdriver down as Ian entered the walkway of what had been, at one point, their editing room. Now, it was where Audrina was going to sleep. They'd moved all of their editing equipment both into the living room and Ian's bedroom. Granted, it wasn't a convenient arrangement, but in all honesty, none of this was.

Whilst Ian had put away all of Audrina's new things, Anthony had _attempted_ to assemble her crib. It didn't look _bad,_ per se, but it didn't exactly look like the crib on the box, either.

"It's fine," Ian repeated, "Audrey will love it."

Ignoring Ian, Anthony pushed himself off of his knees and pushed past him, out of the doorway. "Where are you going?" Ian asked.

"Out," Anthony retorted.

Ian glanced at his his back. "Out where?"

Anthony spun around and glared. "Who the hell are you, my mother? Goddamn it, Ian, I'm just gonna go for a walk, okay?"

Ian eyes drifted to the floor. "Oh, okay."

Anthony could tell that he'd hurt Ian's feelings somehow, but that could be dealt with later. He walked out towards the door and grabbed his red jacket off of the hook beside the front door. Before he opened it, he looked back to the middle of the living room where Audrina sat in a bouncer, watching an old Pokémon VHS tape. She wasn't smiling, but then again, she never did. However, she seemed to be really into it and her eyes weren't as sorrowful as they had been. Granted, they were nowhere near shining, as a child of six months should be, but this actually made Anthony smile a little.

He hung his coat back on the rack and went over to the little girl. He bent down beside her and grinned. "I guess Ian thought this would be the only appropriate cartoon we have for you to watch. Anyway, you'll like it, it's awesome." Audrina watched him intently as he continued, "that little guy, that's Pikachu. You'll see him a lot."

He ignored the fact that no one really knew what sex certain Pokémon were.

"And that's Jigglypuff, Audrey. She looks really cute, but if you fall asleep while she's singing, then you'll definitely regret it. She'll draw all over your face with a marker!"

Audrina's eyes shifted back to the TV and Anthony saw that she was intrigued by Psyduck. He laughed. "That's Psyduck. He's a duck with physic powers. And I honestly have nothing else to say about him."

Unbeknownst to Anthony, Ian had entered the living room minutes earlier and had witnessed the whole scene, with a big smile on his face. Maybe Anthony couldn't love _him_, but it was clear to Ian that Anthony _could_ love Audrina. And that was just as good, because Ian already loved her, too.

Suddenly, Anthony's nose caught a whiff of something terrible. He stood up and looked around, seeing Ian standing near the hallway. "When did you get in here?"

Ian shrugged. "Just now. Why?"

Anthony made a face. "Did you fart?"

Ian shook his head, then noticed the repulsive odor in the air. "No…did you?"

For a moment, the two men stood in confusion. That is, until everything clicked for them. They both looked to Audrina and understood exactly what the scent was.

"I am _not_ changing a diaper," Anthony said quickly.

Ian sighed. "You _have _to, Anthony. I can't do it alone. At least come with me and hand me baby wipes."

Anthony's disgusted expression returned. "No way, man."

"Please," Ian begged, "for me, Anthony?"

Anthony did his best to ignore the pleading in Ian's eyes, but he couldn't. Sighing, he replied, "I'm not touching any baby shit."

Ian beamed. "Yes! Okay, let's get her and take her to the nursery."

Anthony stepped away for the baby, not wanting to touch her whilst she stank, so Ian gladly waltzed over to her and lifted her from her bouncer.

"It's all right, Audrey. We'll get you all cleaned up," Ian cooed.

Anthony followed Ian into the new nursery, rolling his eyes at how mom-like Ian sounded.

"Okay," Ian said, "we need to set a blanket out on the carpet first."

"Why?" Anthony asked, frowning.

Ian grinned at him. "_Because _her skin is too sensitive to the carpet in here. I don't think we've ever had it cleaned, dude. You have so much to learn, Anthony."

Anthony opened his mouth to protest, but before he could, Ian had thrust a pink flannel baby blanket into his arms.

"Set this out," he instructed.

He did so without complaint because in the long run, it wasn't worth it. Ian was really into this whole 'Daddy' thing and Anthony was just going to have accept it. "Okay," he replied, standing up. "What now?"

Ian gingerly laid Audrina onto the blanket and sat down in front of her. "I need a pack of diapers, wipes, powder, _and_ diaper rash cream. It's over on that shelf," Ian pointed to it.

Anthony sighed. "You sure know a lot about this." He walked over to the shelf, loading up on what Ian had demanded.

"I used to babysit my cousins, remember?" Ian retorted.

Anthony shrugged, dropping the things beside Ian. "Yeah, whatever."

Ian looked up at Anthony. "Sit down. You might as well learn how to change a diaper, Anthony."

"Why?" Anthony grumbled. But he sat down.

"You _do_ plan on having kids some day, don't you?" Ian asked.

Anthony shrugged. "I guess. But not like this."

Ian sighed. "Look Anthony, this wasn't my choice or Audrina's choice, either. And I'm trying really hard to be patient with you, but you're being a dick and it's not my fault _or_ Audrey's fault."

Anthony tried to ignore the sad glint in Ian's eyes, but he couldn't. Sighing, he apologized. "I'm sorry, man. It's just…aren't you the least bit freaked out by this?"

"Of course I am," Ian replied, "but we're all this baby has. She needs us and that's just the way it is."

Anthony nodded. "I suppose that's true."

Ian smiled softly at him before carefully removing Audrina's baby jeans. "All right then. Now, prepare yourself. This is where we remove the diaper."

Anthony gritted his teeth as Ian tugged on the tabs of Audrina's diapers.

"Ugh!" Anthony groaned, squeezing his nose and turning away. "What the _hell_ is this kid eating?"

Ian laughed. "Milk, maybe? Baby food?"

Anthony made a face. "It's gross and baby poop green and runny."

"Really now?" Ian asked, wiping Audrina clean, "now, always do it at least three times to make sure you get it all. If you don't, she can get a rash."

"That what the cream's for?" Anthony asked.

"Yep," Ian replied, "I don't know for sure that she has one, but I don't know that she doesn't, either. And considering who her mother was, there's really no telling."

Once Audrina was clean, Ian showed Anthony how to apply the diaper rash cream. Seeing how thick it was, Anthony had no desire whatsoever to touch it. Ian tossed the dirty wipes into the diaper and shut it closed with the tabs so that it now resembled a ball.

"It'll help with the smell," Ian pointed out.

Anthony nodded. "I hope so. But hey, is it weird that she hasn't cried at all throughout this? Or even looked upset at all?"

Ian sighed. "I don't know what's wrong with her. I'm gonna google it, I guess. We'll probably have to get her set up with a pediatrician soon, too. Luckily, Kara _did_ leave Audrina's papers in the diaper bag. I guess she wasn't totally incompetent."

Anthony nodded, unsure of how to reply. Luckily for him, Ian continued with the diaper-changing process.

"Next, you use the baby powder," he held up the bottle. "It's to keep it dryer and fresher," he laughed.

"It certainly smells better than anything else I've smelled today," Anthony declared.

Ian grinned. "Yeah, that it is." He took the clean diaper and put it around Audrina's hips before fastening it. "And _that_ is how you change a diaper, Anthony!"

"Well, now I know, I guess." His eyes drifted to where the baby lay and he noticed that she was still in a sweater. She's probably hot," he observed.

"Oh," Ian replied, "you're probably right. Hold on, I'll get her something else" He hopped to his feet and glided over to her closet.

There was a loud ding and Anthony glanced up at Ian. "Want me to get it?"

Ian nodded. "Yeah, can you? I'll be there in a minute. I don't know who it could be right now."

Anthony chuckled. "Probably the high pizza guy."

Ian laughed, turning around and producing a small black onesie that Anthony had surprisingly chosen.

Anthony jumped up and jogged to the front door. He opened it, quickly, surprised to see the two people standing at their door.

"Hey Anthony!" Mari exclaimed, "hope we're not too early!"

They had no idea.

**This chapter was a bit of a filler and I don't know how to feel about it. Anyway, I hope you guys liked it! Marhinki is coming. C:**


	6. This is Madness!

Anthony reluctantly opened the door, guiding two of his good friends into the house.

"It's cool," he replied, "but I thought you guys were coming Saturday."

Sohinki shrugged. "We were bored so we switched to an earlier flight. We never get bored with you guys."

Anthony laughed. "That's good to know."

Just then, Ian walked into the room, toting Audrina. "Anthony, you ought to see what Audrey just did. She-" he stopped when he saw Mari and Sohinki standing in their living room. "H-hey guys," he stammered.

Mari and Matt shared a glance and then both looked at Anthony before going back full circle to Ian and Audrina.

"Who's this, Ian?" Mari asked, narrowing her eyes at him.

"It's-" Ian started, but was interjected by Anthony.

"It's a long story," Anthony yelped, "you really don't wanna know."

Matt smirked. "I think we do. Is this you guys' love child?"

Anthony scowled at him, but Ian glowed and began to giggle.

"Hell no," Anthony snapped, "we're just watching her for a while. Her mom's-"

"Anthony, don't lie to friends," Ian interjected, giddily.

Anthony sent a glare Ian's way as Mari and Sohinki stifled giggles. "Fine. You tell them, Ian. If you're so damn against lying all of a sudden." He flopped down on the sofa, grabbing his Wii remote. Within seconds, he was playing Twilight Princess again.

"Well?" Sohinki asked, glancing from Anthony to Ian quickly.

Ian nodded. "Guys, this is Audrina. She's…well, Anthony's right, we _are_ taking care of her right now. Her bitch-ass mom left her here alone with us because…," he trailed off, looking nervously at Anthony.

Anthony stared directly at the television, obviously ignoring Ian.

Ian sighed. "She _might_ be either my or Anthony's kid."

Mari's jaw dropped; Matt's eyes widened.

"You…she is?" Mari asked, biting her lip.

Ian shrugged. "Maybe. We're not sure."

"You're not sure?" Sohinki asked, "what does that mean?"

"Well…," Ian sighed, "the night Audrina was, you know, conceived, Anthony and I were really drunk and her mom was here and we don't know exactly what happened."

Ian was sure that Anthony would appreciate the fact that he purposely left out the portion of the story in which he and Anthony had participated in a threesome.

Mari nodded. "Well…all right then! I guess that makes me an aunt!" Ian raised an eyebrow as Mari pranced over to him and lifted Audrina out of her arms.

"Hi Audrina!" she exclaimed. "I'm your Aunt Mari and you know what? You're really pretty. I know it's gonna be weird having these goobers as your dads so whenever you need something, you can just call me. Don't worry."

Over on the couch, Anthony was rolling his eyes. He couldn't believe that Ian and now Mari, were so obsessed with the idea of being chummy with this kid. They didn't even know her and already behaved as if she were a princess. Hopefully, Sohinki wouldn't react the same way.

"Is there a reason why she hasn't smiled?" Mari asked, biting her lip.

It was true. While she had watched Mari with complete interest and attentiveness, her tiny mouth stayed in a line and her eyes stayed dull.

"Probably because you're boring her," Sohinki stated, walking up to them. He placed his fingertips on Audrina's stomach and began to tickle her. "Coochie coochie coo!" he chuckled at his own actions.

Audrina only watched him before looking up at Mari.

"Huh…," Sohinki said, looking up at Ian, "Something wrong with her?"

Ian shrugged. 'We don't know. We haven't seen her smile since she got here. Not even Pokémon made her laugh. And it was the Jigglypuff episode!"

Mari suddenly got quiet, handing Audrina back to Ian.

Matt frowned, looking over at her with concern. "Something wrong, babe?" he asked.

Mari sighed, sitting down on the other sofa. "It's…well, it's probably nothing, but-"

"But what?" Ian asked, plopping down beside Anthony.

Sohinki sat down beside her, putting his arm around her shoulders. She smiled gratefully at him.

Even Anthony paused his game to look at Mari.

"It's…I've read a few articles about certain types of kids and Audrina's showing the biggest symptom. And it's really early, so it's probably nothing, but-"

"What is it, Mari?" Anthony snapped, growing impatient with her cryptic language.

"She's showing the biggest sign of neglect at an early age. Not smiling. But you guys have got to realize that this is really severe neglect because neglected kids are usually overly friendly."

Ian swallowed hard. "So…what are you saying?"

"Audrina may never smile. Even worse, she may not grow mentally. Neglected children often die from lack of physical touch," Mari replied grimly.

Ian glanced over at Anthony, whose eyes were surprisingly sad. He gave Audrina a good squeeze as Mari continued.

"But she _is _still young, so she may recover…that is, if she has been neglected. Do you guys know much about her birth mother?" she asked.

"No," Ian replied, "but I wouldn't be the slightest bit surprised if she did neglect Audrey."

Mari nodded. "She just needs a lot of love, guys. If she gets that, she'll probably be okay. And not a lot of negativity."

As Mari said this, Ian glanced over at Anthony.

Anthony sighed. "Yeah, yeah, I know. You don't have to make me feel like a dick, Ian. I'll try to be a better father figure or whatever." As if to prove his point, he reached over and took Audrina from his arms and placed her in his own.

She didn't smile at him, but he did at her. "I'm sorry I haven't been the nicest lately, Audrey. I promise I'll be a good person from here on out. I'll let you get away with more than Ian will."

Ian smiled to himself, beyond happy that his suspicions about Anthony were correct. Now, he could hope that he, Anthony, and Audrina could be a family and not feel guilty about it. Maybe they couldn't be the traditional family and maybe Anthony couldn't love him, but there was Audrina, who would be _their_ daughter. And they'd always have that closeness. This meant a lot to Ian.

"I'm starving," Sohinki exclaimed, breaking the silence.

Mari, Ian, and Anthony fell into a comfortable laughter, easing the obvious tension in the room.

"Well then, let's go to Chipotle!" Anthony said, jumping to his feet.

Ian and Mari followed suit.

"Let me just get Audrina's stroller and we'll be all set," Ian stated, darting to the closet.

After Ian had successfully gotten Audrina's stroller, the five of them strolled out to downtown Sacramento.

**Long time no see, huh? Sorry, school's been a bit hectic and it still is. Anywho, thanks for the feedback. It is much obliged! Next time, Ian and Anthony get another surprise visitor and Anthony does something he might regret in the future…Or will he? :P**


	7. It's a Problem!

** School's seriously been stressing me out, guys. I barely have time to write anymore and that makes me really sad because I adore this story. *Sighs* But on a brighter note, I brought my ACT score up! Anyway, here's the next part, a little pathetic!Ian-centric. I know this is fluff, but seriously guys, you should know by now that if it's from me, there's gonna be angst. I can't help it. I promise it isn't too heavy. **

"There's a problem with this," Sohinki announced, poking his head up from the air mattress that he'd been attempting to blow up — for the past hour or so.

"Clearly," Anthony observed, dropping to his knees beside Sohinki, "you've been working on that thing for a thousand years."

With a disgusted expression on his face, Sohinki tossed the mattress down onto the floor. "There's a fucking hole in it." He stood up and pressed his hand to his forehead in exasperation.

Mari sighed, wrapping her arms around him. "Matt, it'll be okay. We'll just get a hotel or something."

Ian walked into the room, having just put Audrina in her crib and to sleep. As it would turn out, she was exhausted and shut her eyes almost immediately after Ian had settled her into her crib. "What's this I hear about a hotel?"

"Nothing," Anthony said quickly, "Mari and Sohinki are just being dumb because their mattress has a hole in it.

Ian chuckled. "Guys, it's fine. We have _two _double beds, plenty of room."

"Really?" Sohinki asked, "where will you guys sleep?"

Ian was ready to volunteer to sleep in Anthony's bed when his best friend interjected: "I'll sleep on the couch."

Needless to say, Ian was pretty disappointed.

Mari frowned. "Are you sure, Anth? Because we can totally-"

"No," Anthony replied, firmly. "You guys always give us a place to stay when we need it. It's the least we can do to return the favor. Right, Ian?" he asked, glancing at Ian.

Ian nodded. "Of course."

"I'll be totally fine," Anthony replied, "besides, we'll be going to LA soon, anyway."

Ian had forgotten about that. When Mari and Sohinki flew back to LA in a few days, they'd be going back with them to film for their Smosh Games channel. Which brought him to his next thought: what about Audrina?

Before he could ask Anthony about her, Anthony said that he needed a shower. Solemnly, Ian watched him leave the room and sighed. He let his attention float back to his friends, who stood next to him. Sohinki yawned and stretched his arms. "I think I'm about ready to go to bed, guys. Flying always makes me tired. Coming, Mari?"

She nodded. "Just give me a minute, okay?"

Yawning again, Sohinki made his way toward Anthony's room. When he was out of earshot, Mari sat down on the sofa and patted the spot next to her. Confused, Ian sat down beside her, shooting her a questioning look.

She smiled. "Don't act like you don't know what this is about, Ian. Look, I know the _real_ reason you took Audrina in."

He frowned. "Dude…_we_ took her in because she had nowhere else to go and no one else to care for her. It was the _right _thing to do."

"Was it?" she asked, "I get it, she _might_ be one of your kids. The key word is _might. _Is it maybe possible that you just want a way to get closer to Anthony?" She smiled softly.

Ian looked away quickly, blushing furiously. He was angry at Mari for even bringing this horribly taboo subject up. He was even more angry at her for being right about it.

"Mari, Anthony's my best friend _and_ my roommate. It can't get much closer than that, can it?" He didn't look at her as he said this.

She shrugged. "You tell me, Ian. I don't know how you feel. Only _you_ do. And either way, it's great, what you're doing for Audrina. But you shouldn't try to force Anthony into it if he doesn't want to."

Ian knew there was a lot of truth to Mari's words, but he also knew that he did honestly love Audrina, regardless of how he felt about Anthony.

"Look, Audrina is gonna be staying with us for a while. When and _if_ her mom comes back, is still up for debate, so I'm gonna be there for her, no matter what Anthony does. And hell…," he lowered his voice, "maybe I _do_ have feelings for Anthony, but let's face it, Mari, he's hung up on Alyssa and well, girls in general. He'd never want me and honestly, I shouldn't want him, either. So, let's just forget about it, okay?"

Mari nodded. "I understand, Ian. But you shouldn't doubt Anthony so much."

"Huh?!" Ian demanded.

She gave him a small smirk and left the room.

Ian was floored and his heart began to ram in his chest.

_Could Mari mean…?_ he asked himself, before shaking his head. _No way. No way_, he repeated to himself.

"What are you talking to yourself about?"

Anthony's masculine voice snapped Ian out of his little trance and he looked up at him. Fresh out of the shower, Anthony's hair was still wet and dripping down his face, neck, and chest. He was now clad in only black gym shorts and Ian could see his muscles pretty well.

"N-nothing," he stammered, tearing his eyes away from Anthony's abdomen.

Anthony chuckled. "What's the matter, Ian? Are you _mesmerized_ by my rock hard abs?"

_Yes_, Ian thought to himself.

"No," Ian forced a laugh, "I'm anything but. What a boner kill."

Anthony pouted. "That's rude, douche bag. Anyway, you about to go to bed?"

Ian nodded, hopping off of the couch. "Sorry, forgot this was your bed for the night."

"It's cool," Anthony replied, "you don't have to go just yet, if you don't want to."

"Okay," Ian replied, "I just need to ask you something before I do. It won't take long."

Anthony propped his feet up on the coffee table. "What is it?"

"We're supposed to go to LA in a few days," he started.

"Yeah," Anthony agreed, "so what?"

Ian sighed. "Well, what are we supposed to do about Audrina?"

Anthony shrugged. "Well, I just assumed we'd bring her with us, wouldn't we?"

Ian was stunned. "R-really? You've thought about it?"

"Why wouldn't I?" Anthony asked him. "She's kinda gonna be a constant now and I might as well get used to it, like you said.I mean, if need be, Flitz or Wes can watch her during Game Bang and Mari or one of the guys can watch her during Game Time. No big deal."

"O-oh," Ian replied, "well…that's fantastic, Ant. I'm glad you're thinking about it."

Anthony grinned. "Yeah, whatever. So, is that it?"

Ian nodded. "Y-yeah, guess so."

"All right then," Anthony replied, yawning. "If you don't mind, I'm gonna go to sleep."

"Sure," Ian stuttered. "Night, man."

"Night," Anthony repeated, lying head his onto the pillow he'd propped onto the sofa's arm.

Ian turned off the light and headed toward his bedroom thinking of only one thing.

_Progress_.

"Ian!"

The sound of his name being called brought Ian out of a deep sleep later that night. He was surprised, but still, pleased to see Anthony hovered above him. His hair was messy and out of place and his eyes were, from what Ian could tell in the darkness, still woozy with sleep.

"Yeah?" Ian asked, yawning, "what the hell, man? It's like three am."

"I know and I'm sorry," Anthony apologized, "but look, can I sleep here?"

Even through his haze, caused by a lack of sleep, Ian was excited to hear that Anthony wanted to sleep in his bed. He scooted over and asked, "why?"

Anthony hesitated, putting one of his knees on the bed and leaving the other off. "Well, I…I meant can I sleep here and you sleep on the couch?"

Ian's heart fell. "Oh…why?" He tried not to act _too_ disappointed.

"Alyssa's trip ended a little early," Anthony explained, "and she wanted to come _visit_ me. So…like, is it okay if we take your bed?"

Ian wanted to scream. _No, it's not fucking okay for you to take _my_ bed and screw some chick in it. The only person you're allowed to sleep with in _my_ bed is me! _

But then he looked up at Anthony's pleading eyes and he knew he couldn't say what he wanted to.

"You better change the fucking sheets," Ian snarled, throwing the sheets and blankets off and swinging his legs off of the bed.

"We're not gonna fuck," Anthony said innocently.

"Yeah right," Ian snorted, jumping off of the bed. "Regardless, you're changing the sheets. And you owe me. My God, do you owe me."

Anthony grinned at him. "You got it, man. I swear. Dude, thanks so much, Ian. I _really_ appreciate this."

"Me too!" Ian heard from the doorway.

Sure enough, there stood Anthony's latest girlfriend, Alyssa. She was clad in a blue sweatsuit and her shoulder-length brown hair was straightened perfectly. She surely didn't look like she'd just gotten back from a long flight.

But who was he to care?

Ian pushed past her and headed toward the living room. He stopped, however, when he passed the doorway of their old editing room. He remembered Audrina was in there and he decided he wanted to check on her.

To his surprise, the little girl was wide awake, clutching a purple rabbit. When she noticed Ian, she widened her eyes and stared at him, but didn't smile.

"What are you doing awake, Audrey?" he asked, gripping the bars on the white crib.

Audrina only gazed back at him.

Ian softened. "I guess you could ask me the same question, huh? Well, I don't really feel too much like smiling either, to be completely honest. You're just about the only thing I've got to smile about right now."

She blinked, never cracking a smile.

"I won't harass you about being apathetic tonight, Audrey, because I know that's probably gotten annoying. After all, it's only your first here. You should be chilled out, right?"

Audrina's mouth remained in a thin line, neither smiling nor frowning.

Ian's eyes drifted to the floor and he blinked, trying to stop a flood of tears that threatened to start pouring down his cheeks. He lowered his voice. "It kinda sucks to know that the person you love is probably with someone else in your own bed. You don't know exactly what that means right now, so let's just say I'm sad. I'm sad about Anthony."

Ian let his hand travel down to Audrina's face where a few stray strands of hair blocked her eyes and he absentmindedly swatted them away. "I know your mom hasn't treated you well, but I hope you're never sad, Audrina. Not this sad, at least."

Before he knew what was happening, Audrina had reached her tiny had out and grabbed his finger. She still wasn't smiling, but she had outrightly reached for him — yet again — and this brought Ian great joy.

But it still didn't change the fact that Anthony was with someone else.

Ian smiled and then chuckled. "Thanks, Audrey. I really needed that, huh? You know, I bet you're _way_ smarter than any regular old baby. And I'm gonna teach you so much. Nineties kids stuff, 'cause you know that the stuff from this generation is all crap. You'll be a great kid, I just know it. And honestly, I can't wait. I know it's just your first night with us, but I know you'll be happy here. Believe me."

As Ian was talking, Audrina's eyes began to droop further and further down and eventually her grip on his finger subsided all of the way. As soon as Ian knew she was asleep, he bent down and kissed her forehead. "Night, Audrey."

He switched the light off and exited Audrina's room to go to the living room sofa. He flopped onto it, face down and recognized Anthony's scent in the pillow.

_Fantastic_, he thought to himself. _Just when I thought I wasn't gonna cry. _

There was a baby blue, flannel blanket resting on the couch and Ian grabbed it, wrapping it around himself to warm himself. Anthony was on that, too.

There was even a certain warmth to the sofa where Anthony had previously lay. It was hard to be in love with someone that didn't feel the same, sure. But it was even harder when they were _everywhere_.

Ian could no longer stop the tears and he buried his face in Anthony's pillow to muffle his sobs.

Needless to say, Ian didn't get much sleep that night.

**Phew. Angst. Ha. Wow. Anyway, hope you guys enjoyed. Next time, we'll get some Lasershire (or Jovencorn, whatever the hell you wanna call it). And no, there will be absolutely no Iancorn. No offense to anyone who likes it, but I personally don't and I very much prefer Ianthony and Lasershire. So yeah, thanks again. **

** By the way, applying to colleges is SCARY AS HELL. **


	8. It's a Long Story!

** This chapter took **_**too damn long**_**, I'm sorry. But hey, it's finally fall! It's almost November which means my (and Mari's) birthday, Ian's birthday, and Thanksgiving woohoo. **

** This chapter is a filler and quite frankly, it isn't very interesting. However, I PROMISE the next one will be. In fact, you'll be seeing some non Smosh-related Youtubers! Now, I have a question. Because this story has Ianthony, Marhinki, and Lasershire, would you guys wanna see Wes/Flitz? It's something I'm warming up to and would like to write, but only if you guys want it. So just let me know! :D**

Ian was still angry at Anthony days later when they, along with Sohinki, Mari, and Audrina, boarded an airplane and headed to LA. Anthony hadn't seemed to have noticed. It was insane, really. How Ian could be so depressed and miserable while Anthony could be so cheerful and happy-go-lucky. It wasn't fair. What also wasn't fair was that Anthony not only slept with Alyssa in _his_ bed, but that he'd also invited her to go to LA with them. Luckily for Ian, however, Alyssa had to go to back to work that day.

Anthony was asleep in the seat next to him; Audrina was asleep in his arms. Mari and Sohinki were in the aisle next to them, watching what looked to be Game of Thrones on Sohinki's iPad. Ian was the only one remotely aware of what was going on in the plane, which wasn't much of anything at all. This was a short flight and there weren't very many people on it.

_Can't believe Anthony's that damn selfish_, Ian thought to himself. _Kicking _me_ out of _my_ bed so that he can get lucky. It's despicable. _

_ You let him do it_, a voice in his head went off.

Ian shook his head. Now was not the time for him to argue with himself.

Sighing, he took out his phone and earbud headphones and put them in, turning on his music. He shut his eyes, but he did not sleep.

Joven and Lasercorn met the five of them at the airport, along with Wes and Flitz. Mari and Sohinki were holding hands and Ian had plopped Audrina in her stroller, Anthony walking closely beside it.

"Hey, guys!" Joven announced, walking toward them. He stopped short when his eyes drifted to the baby girl in the stroller. With that, Lasercorn slammed right into his back.

"Ouch! Damn it, Joven. What the hell is wrong with you?" As he rubbed his head, he caught sight of what Joven was staring at.

Wes and Flitz did, too. "Guys…who's this?" Flitz asked, lowering his glasses onto his nose.

"Yeah," Wes joked, "when did you guys have enough time to get married and have a kid?"

Anthony cleared his throat nervously, elbowing Ian. Ian shot a glare in his direction, annoyed that he would — yet again — have to explain their situation.

"It's…it's a long story," Ian stammered, "can we just go get lunch and discuss it there?"

Lasercorn nodded. "Yeah, but we're getting Thai food. _And _you're telling us what's going on directly when we get there."

"Thai food!" Sohinki exclaimed, "I'm down."

The group began walking toward the airport's exit as Sohinki began to chatter aimlessly about a DOTA. Despite the moans from everyone, telling him to shut up — even from Mari — he never once shut his mouth.

The Thai place wasn't excruciatingly busy, thankfully. This was probably due to the fact that it was 2 pm on a Wednesday, but Smosh Games had given the group a fairly easy schedule.

As everyone else followed the greeter to their table, Ian asked for a highchair for Audrina. It wasn't something he was used to, not yet, at least, but he wasn't embarrassed. One couldn't say the same thing for Anthony, who had pointed his eyes down to the floor, purposefully ignoring Ian, Audrina, and the worker, much to Ian's annoyance.

Once the highchair was situated, Ian plunked Audrina down with a sippy cup of orange juice and took a seat beside Anthony. Anthony was seated beside Sohinki, with Mari on Sohinki's other side. Joven, Lasercorn, Flitz, and Wes all sat opposite of them.

The waitress waltzed up to the table and took their drink orders before heading back to the kitchen.

"So…," Joven trailed off, looking at Ian. "Who _is_ this?"

"Yeah Ian," Anthony teased, "who _is _ this?"

Ian rolled his eyes at Anthony. "Guys, this is…this is Audrina. She's kind of, sort of…our kid."

"I was right!" Wes exclaimed, punching Lasercorn's arm. "I _told_ you they were-"

Before he could finish his sentence, Anthony interjected. "N-no! She's not out kid, Ian! Goddamnit!"

Everyone but Mari and Sohinki stared, puzzled, at Ian and Anthony.

"Then who is she?" Flitz asked quietly.

Ian bit his lip, fighting back the urge to punch Anthony in the face. _How fucking unnecessary_. "A few, well, I guess fifteen months ago, Anthony and I went to a dumbass club in Sacramento and when we woke up, there was a girl at our house. She left, but she came back this month and claimed that Audrina is either my or Anthony's kid. And she just kinda…left."

"So now you're stuck raising her?" Joven asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Basically," Ian nodded, "but she's only six months old and she hasn't cried or whined in the weeks we've had her. She's not a bad kid."

"She's cute," Joven offered, glancing over at her. He reached over, ticking her stomach. Audrina didn't move. Instead, she looked at Joven quizzically.

Flitz frowned. "Something wrong with her?"

Ian shrugged. "She hasn't cried _or _laughed since she came to live with us. We're not sure what's wrong with her."

They stopped talking when the waitress came back with their drinks and took their orders.

"Huh," Lasercorn said, "that's weird."

Ian nodded sadly. "Mari's worried that she has neglected baby syndrome."

The table fell silent.

Ian sighed, regretting his words. "But the good news is that she's still little. She's probably gonna be okay, guys."

"Well, that's good!" Wes exclaimed. "In that case, you and Anthony are daddies!"

Anthony grumbled, but didn't say anything. For this, Ian was thankful. He was really sick of Anthony's snide comments.

Once their food arrived and idle conversation arose, Mari began whispering to Ian and Anthony.

"I know someone that could really help you guys out," she told them silently, chewing on some noodles.

"Really now?" Ian asked, scooping some apple food out of its jar and into Audrina's eager mouth. She may not have laughed or cried, but it was clear to Ian that she loved to eat by the way she always gobbled down her food.

She nodded. "He runs a support group for…," she trailed off, searching for a word. "Young people with kids."

Anthony rolled his eyes. "It's not a couple thing, is it?"

She shook her head. "No, it's for Youtubers. You might even see somebody you know there."

Anthony sighed. "Exactly what I need."

Ian elbowed him in the side. "Shut up, man. It…it might be good for us. You've needed help coping and I can't seem to help you very well, now can I?"

"Fine," Anthony retorted, sucking in a breath. "Whatever, man." He turned to Mari. "When and what time?"

She grinned. "Well, they're meeting tomorrow at four. We should be done filming by then."

Ian nodded. "Who will watch Audrina, though?"

"You'll bring her," Mari smiled. "That's the beauty of it! It's not just for the adults. The kids get to meet and play, too. They also have snacks and drinks."

"All right," Ian said, "it's settled. We'll go."

"Great!" Mari said, a bit too enthusiastically, "I'll let them know you're coming."

Anthony dug back into his food, ignoring his friends. Ian went on, feeding Audrina. Mari smiled to herself as Sohinki chatted with the other four guys. Wes and Flitz were speaking normally, whilst eating their food. Unbeknownst to everyone else, Joven's fingers reached under the table, searching secretively for Lasercorn's. Once he found them, he held them tightly, hiding a small smile to himself.

Ian could've sworn that he'd noticed a quick change in Lasercorn's demeanor, but he decided to ignore it. He had other things to worry about.

**This is absolutely the worst chapter I've ever written. God, I wish fillers weren't necessary! I promise, promise, promise the next one will be better. You guys totally deserve better, I'm so sorry. Anyway, thanks for reading! C:**


	9. We're Not Gay!

**No excuse for my absence today. Just a chapter. Enjoy all of you lovely Ianthony shippers! Just a quick note! There are a LOT of gay/lesbian ships in this chapter. If you don't agree with them, I'm sorry, but they're here. Also, this chapter is…well, it's different. Lmao. I dedicate this chapter to one of my bestest friends in the whole world (irl, too!), Kara, also known as shipperfection. She's the biggest Troyler shipper I know and you guys should definitely follow her. She's shipperfection on Wattpad, Twitter, Fanfiction, and Tumblr. And she's totes fab. :D**

The meeting was at a posh neighborhood in a suburb right outside of LA. The house at the address Mari had given them was large. Ian would have assumed that it was two or three stories and there were expensive-looking cars sitting in the garage, the driveway, the curb, and even a few brave cars were perched in the grass.

"Looks packed," Anthony scowled, slamming the driver side door.

Ian didn't reply, shutting his door and opening the backseat, pulling Audrina out of her car set and tossing her diaper bag over his shoulder. "It's okay," he said quietly. "Mari called ahead and told them that we'd be new."

Anthony shook his head. "They're all gonna stare at us and ask questions and the whole damn Youtube community will be in an uproar and-"

Ian rolled his eyes. "Can you please just shut up and ring the doorbell?"

Anthony's scowl grew, but he stepped up and pressed the small button. The two of them could hear it emanate through the walls and they waited for someone to answer. Audrina stuck her thumb in her mouth and Ian absentmindedly pulled it out, as he'd read earlier that thumb-sucking could cause buck teeth. Anthony's frown softened.

Suddenly, the front door was flung open and a man with mint-colored hair and thick, black-framed glasses called out, "well, hello!"

Anthony was surprised to see that it was none other than Tyler Oakley.

"Ty-Tyler?" he asked, "I didn't know you were the host!"

Tyler laughed. "Yes, Anthony. We've been expecting the two of you." He ushered them in and stopped Ian when he noticed Audrina. He reached out and tickled her arm. "Who is this cutie?"

Audrina didn't react at all to Tyler tickling her. She only watched.

Ian sighed. "This is Audrina. I'm sorry, Tyler. She's-"

"Not to worry," Tyler replied, "I understand. Bring her in. She can play with Zoe."

Ian and Anthony followed Tyler in and noticed the wide array of Youtubers sitting on his living room. Will Shepherd and RJ Aguairio, Connor Franta and Ricky Dillon, Mitch Grassi and Scott Hoying, Hannah Hart and Grace Helbig, Matt Lush and Nick Laws, and Shane Dawson and Joey Graceffa. To the left of them was a cluster of toddlers playing with different sets of toys. Just about everyone in the room was staring at them.

"Um…," Anthony trailed off, looking around.

Ian gripped Audrina a little bit tighter, nervousness finally settling in.

Just then, Troye Sivan popped into the room and smiled at the two of them. "It's okay, guys. You can set your daughter down with the other kids and join us. This is a safe place, trust me." Troye gave Ian a reassuring smile.

Ian nodded, walking over to the other children and placing Audrina down on the floor reluctantly.

She looked at him, confused, but soon turned her attention to a purple rabbit that sat near her.

"I'm going to go talk to these people for a while, Audrey," he whispered, "but don't worry, Anthony and I are right here and if you need us, we'll be there. I bet these other kids are pretty cool, though." He kissed her head and then straightened up, walking back to the circle, taking his seat beside Anthony

"Hello, everyone!" Tyler said, clapping his hands together, "I call this meeting of the GPY to order! And I am just so delighted that we've been joined today by two of the most well-known Youtubers, well ever: Ian Hecox and Anthony Padilla!"

Ian looked around nervously. Everyone was smiling at him, but he still felt a bit uneasy. He glanced over at Anthony, who wore his usual scowl. He looked back at over Troye who smiled and nodded shyly. Ian knew he could trust him and he beamed at Tyler. "Thanks for having us guys! We actually didn't even know about this thing until Mari told us about it, but we're glad that you're so welcoming." He nudged Anthony. "Right, Ant?"

Anthony nodded. "Y-yeah, thanks everybody. Who knew so many Youtubers would have kids?"

"_And_ be gay," Matt laughed.

RJ shook his head. "Hey guys, remember that _some _of us are bisexual!"

"That's right," Grace pointed out.

Ian bit his lip. Anthony would definitely _not_ be happy about this.

"I'm gonna kill Mari," Anthony said through gritted teeth.

Ian shushed him. "She probably didn't know, man. Just leave it."

"But we're not gay," he spat.

Ian sighed. "So what? It's gonna be okay. Look, it's not like anyone's gonna say we are. And if they do, we can just clear it up, okay?"

Anthony shook his head. "We'll discuss this later."

"All right," Tyler said, bringing order back, "we all know who _you two_ are, but who is that adorable little girl you brought in?"

Ian smiled. "That's our little girl, Audrina. Audrina Iris Hecox-Padilla. Audrey for short. We…we adopted her," he lied, deciding to change the story from the one he'd previously told the woman at Babies'R'Us.

"That's fantastic!" Tyler replied, "Troye and I got a surrogate for Zoe..in fact, we named her after the surrogate!" He smiled. "Of course, it was the one and only Zoella. Now, she and Alfie are expecting, too. It's as if the Youtube community all decided to go domestic one day."

"And gay," Shane interjected.

Everyone laughed but Anthony.

One by one, each of the Youtube couples went around and talked briefly about their children. Tyler and Troye's Zoe Mellet-Oakley was the oldest and Connor and Ricky's Trevor Dillion-Franta was the youngest. Audrina was right in the middle.

Ian glanced over many times at Audrina many times to see how she was faring. Several of the children approached her, smiling, offering her a toy, but she simply did as she always did. She looked at them, mystified, and went back to her purple rabbit. They didn't act too fazed by Audrina's actions though, making Ian breathe deeply in relief.

"Since you're new here, we'll spend a little extra time talking about you guys and your parenting styles and if you have any questions," Troye instructed.

Tyler nodded. "Troye and I started this club because we wanted Youtube parents — that just happened to be part of the LGBT community — to have options, to have someone to talk to when they're at their wit's end, you know?"

Ian nodded. "It's a really cool idea. I guess — well, the biggest question I have is…how do you make your kid laugh? And what do you do when they _never_ cry?"

"That should be a blessing!" Mitch laughed.

The rest of the group joined him in laughter and Ian tried to laugh, too. But he was still feeling a bit uneasy. He looked over to see that, thankfully, Anthony was fake-laughing, too. He was nervous as to how Anthony would treat him later.

_I can always blame Mari_, he thought to himself.

Satisfied with this thought, he continued with his question. "I mean it, though. She hasn't cried, laughed, _or_ smiled since we got her. She doesn't frown, either. She's just like…apathetic. Our friend Mari says that she shows signs of neglect. If that's true, what do we do to help her?"

The room grew silent as everyone drank in how serious Ian's words truly were.

"Um…," Ricky trailed off, unsure of how to respond.

"Mari sounds right," Hannah interjected, "I've read about this before."

"You have?" Connor asked, surprised.

She chuckled. "You guys shouldn't look shocked. I know what a book is. Hell, I wrote one!"

Just about everyone chuckled as she turned her attention back to Ian. "It's serious, sure," she said, "but Ian, Anthony, just as long as you take special care to give her everything she needs and she'll need special attention all of the time. This might make her clingy or give her separation anxiety in the future, but what's important is that she develops an emotional connection to someone, something she's clearly lacking."

"She's definitely attached to you, Ian," Anthony murmured, smiling softly at him.

Ian blushed, smiling and looking down. "Yeah, I guess so."

Tyler smiled at the two of them before turning to Anthony. "Anthony, do you have any questions you'd like to ask the group?"

Anthony fidgeted for a second, hesitating.

Ian nudged him. "It's okay if you don't." He lowered his voice, "I know you're not as thrilled about being a parent as I am."

Anthony shook his head. "What do you do if you're….well, you're terrified that you'll screw your kid up," he asked quietly.

Just as when Ian had asked his question, the room was completely quiet. Ian's blue eyes looked up to lock with Anthony's, which were gaping at him. It was clear to Ian that Anthony was absolutely petrified.

It was totally clear to Ian now. It wasn't that Anthony didn't want Audrina or that he hated the idea of being parents with Ian, it was just that he was so afraid of making fatal mistakes in Audrina's life that he didn't want to try. Ian felt a rush of guilt shoot through him as he pondered this. Finally, he smiled at Anthony wanly. "It's okay," he whispered, reaching out to take Anthony's hand in his own. And while he fully expected Anthony to let go, he did not. He squeezed Ian's hand and laced his fingers through Ian's.

Needless to say, Ian's heart began to pound so hard that he fully believed that it would pop out of his ribcage.

"I understand how you feel, Anthony," Nick responded, clearing his throat. "When Matt and I adopted Haley, he was afraid. Me, on the other hand, I was horrified. As most of you know, Matt was my first serious relationship and even though I knew I loved him and he was the only one for me, you know, a kid is something totally different. When you decide to have a child with someone, you tie your life to theirs for…well, ever. There's a crap ton to consider and you're scared out of your mind about whether or not every damn decision you make will be the right or wrong one. Simply put, it's scary."

Anthony nodded. "E-exactly."

Will smiled. "That's when you have to learn to really trust in yourself and your partner," he nudged RJ, who put his arm around him. "And let's face it, every parent screws up a little. Trust your judgement and go with your gut. As long as you're doing what _you _think is right, you should be fine."

RJ kissed the side of Will's head. "So, Anthony, do your best and when you're stuck, ask Ian. Really talk to him and hug he and Audrina as tightly as you can. That'll help, too."

"As cheesy as it sounds," Joey chuckled, "you should ground everything on love. Love for your child, love for your partner, and love for your family. Everything else will follow."

Anthony grinned. "Th-thanks, guys. I actually feel a lot better." He squeezed Ian's hand.

Ian blushed again, looking up at Anthony. He could see the evident relief in his eyes and this made Ian feel better, as well. "Yeah," he whispered, "thanks."

Tyler clapped his hands together. "That was great, everyone. Now, let's move onto our next order of business: cloth or disposable?!"


End file.
